A new generation begins
by Blade-Tribal-Wolf
Summary: 93 years after the marriage of Saito and Louise. A new generation of Valière's walk Halkeginia and just like Louise they bring a lot of trouble with them. But strangely enough, they have a similar time as their great-grand parents. What adventures await the Valière's as one needs to summon a familiar? You don't want to miss this.


**_New story, new genre. This generally came up in my head when I saw the ending of the series. the wedding was awesome but I wondered how it all would end up for the next generations. So my first idea was this, but the next generation would still have the blood of Void in them, I don't know how Void works there, I never been there to find out. I wish I could. And the others as well. But... Oh crap, yeah, continue.  
_**

**_Any questions and critique about the story will be listened to if, and only if, they are given in a calm and orderly review. All flamers will be ignored and laughed at for being stupid. Blade-Tribal-Wolf is a person with a busy life and it will take time for every chapter of every story. We humbly ask you to calmly wait for every chapter which are written in private time between busy student lives._**

**_Thank you and have fun reading._****_  
_****B-T-W Productions.**

* * *

The kingdom of Halkeginia. The sun shined bright on the thriving lands, the people were happy, the nobles were kind and the land hadn't seen war for almost hundred years. This was all thanks to two so called heroes. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and Saito Hiraga De Ornielle. As long as they lived they helped protect the peace and country, in that time there were no wars in the kingdom but recently they both passed away from old age. Some said this was the end of a beautiful story. Even though everyone knew they had kids, and those kids also had kids. The legacy of the heroes continued, although there was nothing to be really proud of them and slowly they were only respected for their legacy, not their own ability. But a new generation of wizards will arrive at the school soon. With the second great-grandchild of those two too. The first will soon get his first summoning for a familiar. Oh how long ago it was that the Valiere girl summoned Gundalfr. My grandfather had the pleasure of knowing them, teaching them. And now it's my turn to see the next generation grow up under my care.  
An old man looked from the tower window down on the arriving students. In a few days classes would start. He talked to himself about the story he got told by his father and grandfather while growing up in the same story as it continued. His secretary behind him sighed deep.  
"Mister, please stop reminiscing the old life. You told the same story last year when the first arrived and he showed he was just a normal student. Nothing special."  
The old man turned to his secretary, a young man with blond hair and a blue uniform. His cape hung at the chair so it wouldn't be in the way.  
"Steve, call me The Second. I don't like to be called mister, boss or Old Osman. I'm the second generation of Old Osman's that leads the school. Therefore I'm like my grandfather, and also not. Also, thanks that you're able to help me this year again. Let's get to work shall we?"  
Steve turned to the old man. He looked exactly like the pictures of the original Old Osman that lead the school against the ancient dragon 90 years ago. They would have been called the twins from another time.  
"Yes, Second."

The days passed in Tristain. As the new school year arrived for the wizards some people began to think back. The advancements of technology that even plebeians could use skyrocketed. Thanks to the steam engine, invented by the fire mage Mister Colbert, made sure that the warships of Tristain were the fastest in the world. Also the industry began to rise thanks to the steam engine. Although there was a time that people noticed that the fumes, spit out by the steam engines were poisonous in great numbers. The wizards and witches tried to clear the fumes and in the time made the steam engine safe and clean.  
Just like every year the people thought if there would be a Void Mage again. One who could summon a hero forth in time of need. But until now all mages that came seemed to have a clear affinity to at least one element. But that also meant that there was no great danger in the world, which is a good thing. A thing which was also thought by two children in a carriage. It was the next generation of De la Valiere's.

"I'm so excited big brother. I'm finally going to the Magic school where our great-grandparents met each other. How do you think it will go?"  
The girl in the Carriage was excited. Her black long hair was wavy and curled, her eyes were deep blue like the sea. She was called a beautiful and cute girl for a while now. The guy she talked to on the other side of the carriage was her brother, which, to everyone's laughter inherited the pink hair of his great-grandmother. His green eyes looked out of the window, looking to the castle where they were headed.  
"Don't forget, he was ripped out of his world and summoned by her. I don't really call that a fated encounter. But I think it will be fine, we both have our element and no Void. Nothing will go wrong if we just do our best."  
He smiled to her. He already did the first year, it was hard but doable and his sister was smarter than him. She would be fine. He was more worried about the summoning this year. He hoped he could summon something nice, being family of a hero puts a good amount of pressure on you. Although most forgot that the summoned hero and the husband of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière are one and the same person.  
The carriage arrived at the school and they were welcomed by Steve.  
"Welcome, my name is Steve Capstan, the secretary of the headmaster. My I ask your names please?"  
The younger sister stepped forward first. She acted more mature now, she hid a part of her excitement and smiled.  
"My name is Evangeline Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Nice to meet you Steve."  
She bowed to him and Steve bowed back to her, after he wrote something down he looked at her brother.  
"My name is Jacques Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Glad to meet you Mister Capstan."  
They also bowed and Steve wrote something again. He signaled them to move on in.  
"I hope you will have a nice stay here this year. Your luggage has already been brought to your rooms."  
The two smiled and walked towards their assigned rooms. Evangeline tugged her brother with her to see her room as well. Even though Jacques struggled since the males and females were divided he walked with her. They arrived at the first room and Evangeline opened the door. She was happy when she saw her room and jumped around in it. Jacques also walked in.  
"Look at this Jacques. My new room and it's not even that small as I thought. Also now that you know where I stay you can check up on me."  
She smiled at her brother which sighed.  
"You're not a kid anymore Eva. I won't check up on you. But it seems like everyone gets the same standard room. I already personalized mine so it looks different but it is the same standard. But I will go to my room now. This afternoon there will be introductions with your class. I will get my instructions about summoning my familiar. So I will see you later, probably at dinner."  
He turned away to go his own room but was stopped by Evangeline.  
"I want to see your room."  
She said with a pout and Jacques sighed again.  
"I won't fall for such a trick. See you later."  
He made her let go and went to his room. He loved his sister…as his sister but she was so clingy sometimes. He knew she had already grown up to be on her own but the irritating people who laughed about his pink hair got her riled up to be with her brother and stop the laughing. He was thankful for that but she had to lead her own life.

A few weeks passed by. Evangeline had found Jacques room and sometimes came to visit and ask how it went. Most of the time it ended in a long speech from Evangeline about how her days were. Evangeline made a few friends, just like Jacques made his. There weren't many people laughing about his pink hair. Evangeline already had some guys asking her out but she refused them all. Jacques expected nothing less. He remembered that she had heard from someone that the true love would always appear with an accident. Like running around a corner and run into him or someone you met when you were little and reunite. She waited on something like that.  
The real reason Evangeline dumped them was still unknown. Some thought she was a bro-con. Others thought she already had a boyfriend somewhere. All things set aside, she was popular, unlike her brother. He had friends in the class and enemies, some that just don't liked him but the rest of the class liked him. That was it, no real love like his sister gets.  
But eventually the instructions about summoning ended. The teacher closed his book and looked through the class.  
"Okay class, Tomorrow the summoning will be commenced. Please prepare and all will be fine."  
the teacher left and the next one came in.  
"I agree you should study for your summoning so I will only ask a question to you all. What is your primary element? After all students told their element you can leave and study."  
The teacher went around calling names and writing down the elements being called out. When he finally arrived at Jacques he stood up.  
"My primary element is fire sir. No secondary element."  
Jacques sat back down and waited until the rest also called out their elements. Which was actually pretty strange. This was also done in first year. Is this especially for the summoning? He thought about his sister. She had the Wind element. Together they sometimes made fire tornado's for fun. Which made the gardener mad. He chuckled at the thought, which lasted till the teacher closed his book hard.  
"That was all. Now please prepare for the summoning."  
the teacher left the room and all students followed. Jacques stood up and saw one of the people that didn't really liked him next to him.  
"Hello Jacques. So, how do you think your summoning will go? Something that will be just as unsightly as that pink hair of yours?"  
The girl that talked to him was known as Samantha d' Arnotte. A blond girl with a mean, sharp mouth. Ever since Jacques bumped into her on the first day she has been mean to him. He even apologized but ignored the matter the longer it went on. Just like now, he grabbed his stuff and just walked away.  
"Yeah, just walk away like always Pinkie!"

Jacques sighed and walked to his room. He noticed a lot of things made him sigh recently. He hoped the summoning tomorrow would go well. He had no idea what to expect but something that could help him with whatever he would do would be nice. He entered his room and looked up some summoning spells. He started to read the first one and got interrupted by knocking on the door.  
Jacques opened the door and looked who stood there. There were two people. One blonde, curly haired great-grandson of Guiche de Gramond. They looked a lot like each other, except behavior. Also an earth mage and pretty smart with it. His name is Reino de Gramond The female was Pauline Girot de Langlade. A girl with coconut colored hair and a long ponytail in her neck. Pauline is a water mage. She specializes in magic that works from long range. The Langlade family is known for their offensive nature. The most of the Langlade long family tree were on the army, on the front line to be precise. Also with a lot of luck to survive, the family has a good reputation to lead the best squads in the army.  
Reino started the conversation as he stepped in.  
"My good friend Jacques, hear this news. I have found the diary of my great grandfather."  
Jacques interrupted him with a smile and said back.  
"And now you turned into him with the same douchebag attitude?"  
Pauline started laughing but Reino was hurt. He looked irritated and waved the book in front of Jacques face.  
"It also tells about your grandfather. But he wrote something in here that is really interesting. He made a club here on school called the Knights of Undine. Protectors of Tristain even though they were just students here. They trained in fighting with and without magic with their Captain Guiche and Vice-Captain Saito."  
Jacques looked at him with a, is that all, look and wanted to show them the door.  
"What if we reinvented the club? We will become the second generation of knights that will protect the throne."  
Jacques stopped his movement to show the door. He actually liked the idea. One, he could do something in his free time . Two, he could be useful to the queen. He liked it. The queen was beautiful and anyone would be happy to protect her. Too bad the relations between the royal family and his family gotten into a deadlock. Maybe he could change that with this.  
"I'm in. What do I have to do?"  
Reino smiled and walked to Jacques to put an arm around him.  
"We just needed you to join. A lot of people have no bad thoughts about you, you might be able to make more people join."  
Reino smiled and Pauline stepped beside them. She also smiled but had something different to say.  
"Actually you need at least four people to start something like this. Luigi is also in so we needed one more."  
Luigi Arbib Pascussi. A proud guy which thoughts are always with others first. He is caring and he is known for his voice and accent which is able to charm the ladies. His green hair comes from his family's affinity with nature, just like his green eyes. The Pascussi family is known for their mages which consists only of water and earth attribute wizards and caring natures. They work well with the Gramond family for their capable leadership and Langlade family for their excellent command. The three families together make part of the leading army which explains why the three were friends now. Family ties.

The three talked with each other and eventually Luigi joined too. He was smaller than Reino and Pauline but a little taller than Jacques. The talking went on till dinner and the four said their goodbyes.  
"They are finally gone…and I haven't learned a bit since we got free. That means I have to learn after dinner."  
Jacques went to dinner and ate happily. When he returned he found his sister in his room. He forgot she would visit today like any other week. They had made a deal which day she could come. Jacques facepalmed and walked in.  
"Hey Eva, I'm sorry but…

"Jacques, listen to this. I heard a rumor about you. That you were a pink haired no good guy that would certainly fail his summoning. And I'm here to prove them wrong by helping you. What have you learned until now?"  
Evangeline smiled to her brother, hoping he would say everything would be alright. Jacques just opened the door.  
"Eva, please leave. Thanks to some guys I haven't been able to learn a thing this afternoon."  
Evangeline pouted and walked to her brother.  
"But this is supposed to be our night where we talk because we don't have that much time to talk. And when we do have time you're being dragged by your friends. Not they aren't nice but they steal my time with you. I want to know if you could help me with the stuff I get."  
Jacques closed the door again and smiled. He couldn't leave his sister like this. He sat down and let Evangeline sit down. She happily did and they began to talk about the lessons she got and what she thought was some hard stuff in the classes. Jacques gave his wisdom of the last year, even if it wasn't much, and helped her as much as he can. After some hours she stood up.  
"Thank you Jacques. It's getting late so I will go now."  
She grabbed her stuff and Jacques asked her something before she could leave.  
"No problem, How is your perfect boyfriend hunt?"  
He grinned, this was one of the things he could tease his sister with, she would always react upset when he said that. But not now.  
"I think I found him, he's really sweet and in my class. He sits next to me with alchemy lessons. Oh yeah, I suddenly remember. Can I visit you tomorrow to see your familiar?"  
A little shocked about her answer Jacques failed to respond quick enough. He just nodded and his sister happily thanked him before leaving the room. Jacques stood up, walked to the bed and let himself fall down on the it.  
"This day has been too tiring… And I haven't even started learning yet. Maybe I find something tomorrow."  
After changing in his night gear, Jacques went to bed. He was exhausted and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, after breakfast Jacques went to his room. He still had two hours before the summoning. But no time to learn from the book. He had to find an easy summoning. He began looking through his books, flipping page by page for a summoning spell that would summon something good for him and was easy to remember. But when the spell fitted one criteria, the other was abandoned. When the spell was easy, the summoned one would be weak. When the summoned one was strong, it was accompanied by one of the hardest spells he ever saw. This continued for the first hour. The second hour wasn't that different and Jacques closed another book. He sighed and hung on his chair. Frustrated he shove all his books to the side, on the ground.  
"Isn't there any spell I could use that doesn't embarrass me in front of the entire school…"  
Jacques looked to his books and decided to clean up. He picked up the books and put them on the table. When he picked up the last book, one he got from home, he slipped and dropped the book again. Cursing to himself he stood up and grabbed the book again, but it felt lighter this time.  
"How can a book get lighter? Did something fall out?"  
Jacques fell on his knees and looked under the closet. There was a book and Jacques grabbed it. He looked inside and saw it was empty.  
"Whose book is this? What is this?"  
He opened on the first page, where some might put their name and looked for said name. His eyes widened when he found it.  
"Louise…la blanc… de la Valiere. Jeez she has such a bad handwriting, I could barely read it."  
Jacques laughed until the pin dropped and looked to the first and last pages.  
"This is the book of my great-grandmother? She even wrote this book would be for the ones in need. Will this book help me?"  
Jacques looked thoughtful to the book and hoped upon a appearing summoning spell. Nothing appeared. Or wait, something did appear. A few lines, but they were part of a spell. Jacques smiled. He could do this now. He could summon something that could impress the school.

The summoning ritual had begun. Students were being called forth one by one. Creatures from all corners of the world, maybe the universe were summoned. Jacques just made it in time and looked in the book. The lines were strange, pretty old and also a bit embarrassing. Calling forth the most beautiful, strong and intelligent? This could never be good for his image…if he had any. He looked to his friends. Reino had called forth a siren. A creature with a woman's body (and feathers to cover the right places) but had bird legs and wings instead of arms and legs and a tail. Pauline had summoned a pretty big toad, large enough to ride on through a pond. Except that… it was a pretty normal toad. Luigi summoned a rare one. An earth wyvern. An old one which had a big body and a large spiky tail. It wasn't really meant for flying but it had big wings which would make it capable of flying. While Jacques was looking at his friends he didn't notice the teacher calling him.  
"Jacques. It's your turn."  
The teacher called him forth again. Jacques jumped and walked forward. He had no choice. He had to change the text a little and hope it would still work.

"_To my familiar which resides somewhere in this universe. I'm calling you forth from this spot. My strong willed and powerful familiar who can help all. With the blood of the Hero, the blood of the void in my body. I summon thee. Come forth! My Familiar!"_

While Jacques started his spell a thunderous sound began to appear. The sky was clear but the sound of thunder came closer. When Jacques was almost done flashes appeared from his wand and when he did finish, a giant thunder strike hit the ground and blinded the viewers. When the smoke and coughing stopped and people looked again. A guy appeared lying on the ground. He managed to turn on his stomach and stand up with a lot of trouble. The guy that stood up wore camo pants, black tank top and camo body warmer. His chestnut brown hair was hanging to one side and his blue eyes had trouble adjusting to the new surroundings. He looked towards Jacques, who saw that the person in front of him was surprised, this person had never seen someone like Jacques or his friends. Jacques looked towards his teacher his eyes asked what he had to do. The teacher was less considerate and just talked.  
"You know how it works, your classmates did the same, besides, we're out of time. So pop 'r up and smooch one of those three guys."  
Jacques could literally sink through the ground at that moment. Especially with the teacher saying that stuff. He turned to the guy in front of him and just wished the guy could be unconscious. The guy opened his mouth and Jacques hoped he would say something useful but…  
"_What the hell is this? Where is Tank-Fest? Who are you?... What are you going to do with me?"  
_Jacques didn't understand a thing of what the guy said. He thought the guy was in shock and would forget what had happened. He would take the gamble.  
"Well… He probably is still in shock so I can better do this now."  
Jacques took the gamble and under loud screams of the ladies close-by and a lot of laughter of Samantha with her friends Jacques kissed the guy in front of him. Which became a big problem later. Because two seconds after the kiss Jacques was on the ground with a bloody nose. The guy wasn't muscled and even seemed to carry a bit of fat around his belly, but his fist came hard and almost knocked out Jacques. Purely because it wasn't expected and Jacques would say that for a long time. The guy stepped towards Jacques and forced him on his feet.  
"_You will pay for…"  
_The guy spoke but no one understood him. But he stopped mid sentence and seemed to be in pain. He let go of Jacques and fell down. He lit up and squirmed around in pain. As he stopped squirming the other teachers began to move in for the first time. Jacques tried to catch his breath but the only thing the teachers could say was.  
"Well… Some summons don't really agree with the terms. Congratz boy, you're just like your great-grand mother Louise. Only she finally married her summon."  
Jacques wiped away his bloody nose and stared daggers to his teacher.  
"Sir… Walk to Tartarus."


End file.
